


Il était humain

by Garance



Series: MarvelShot [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il venait de retrouver son père, il le cherchait depuis ses huit ans, depuis que sa mère était morte.





	Il était humain

**Author's Note:**

> Ce film était tellement pourri... Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça...

Il était humain

 

Il venait de retrouver son père, il le cherchait depuis ses huit ans, depuis que sa mère était morte.

 

Son père. Cet enfoiré voulait se servir de lui pour détruire l'univers, il n'allait pas coopérer avec lui, hors de question ! 

 

Il avait appris plein de trucs sur Ego. Trop de trucs. Ego avait tué sa mère en lui implantant une tumeur dans le cerveau. Et ce connard disait qu'il l'aimait ? 

 

Il devait une fière chandelle à Yondu pour ne pas l'avoir donné à son père quand il était venu le chercher sur Terre. 

 

Il se souvient. Il était un demi-dieu sur cette planète. Demi-dieu ? Il s'en foutait royalement. Il était Peter Jason Quill, pas Ego-junior-destructeur-de-l'univers. Il était Star-Lord. Il était un membre des guardians de la Galaxie. 

 

Il était humain. 

 

Tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Con, isolent, bruyant, et un fan de David Hasselhof. Ça c'était son père d'ailleurs. Le père de sss désirs. Le père qui aurait dû prendre soin de lui. 

 

Ses amis jonchaient sur le sol à cause de lui, par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas suivi Ego, s'il avait été plus fort. 

 

Il réalisait à quel point Ego était plus fort que lui, trop fort. Ils étaient fichus. L'univers allait être détruit. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie avaient échoués... 

 

Il se dégoûtait. Sa faiblesse le répugnait. Il était pitoyable, pathétique. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il avait envie de pleurer. 

 

Tout ce qu'il appréciait allait mourir, ou était déjà mort. Sa mère, son Walkman. Ses amis. L'univers. Il cédait. Ils allaient mourir. Mais il mourrait avec eux. 

 

''J'utilise pas ma tête pour faire voler ma flèche, j'utilise mon cœur, Quill !'' Yondu lui cria 

 

Il sourit. Son cœur. Il était remplie d'amour pour ses camarades. Il allait les protéger. Il le jurait. 

 

Il ferme les yeux et laisse exploser sa force. Les rochers dégagent de son corps. Il se lève et pousse sur ses jambes pour s'envoler. Il brandit son poing et frappe son géniteur. 

 

Il promet de tous les protéger. Il est prêt à mourir pour honorer sa promesse. Il sourit une micro-seconde et ferme les yeux. Il repense aux bons moments. 

 

Il ne laisserait personne mourir. 

 

Il frappe Ego. Personne ne tue les Gardiens de la Galaxie. 

 

Fin


End file.
